


Heaven in the City

by madamguillotine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, city boy courfeyrac, country boy combeferre, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamguillotine/pseuds/madamguillotine
Summary: Courfeyrac, worried about his Combeferre, introduces a little country in the middle of the city.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Heaven in the City

Combeferre looked out of their apartment. It was within walking distance of their school, and it was downtown, so that helped, as neither of them had a car or even drove. They were able to easily maintain friendships with the Les Amis being so centrally located. No doubt this was the perfect location for them, right now. But there was one thing he missed about the country where he grew up. The stars.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Courfeyrac joined him at the window and looked around at the glowing city that sparkled with lights, just after the rain, “sure is pretty, isn’t it?” he smiled.

He was a city boy, which was fine by Combeferre, but he just didn’t know what he missed and there was no way to explain the stars to someone who’s never really seen it.

“Nothing, sweetheart. Absolutely nothing.” He sighed and shut the window to keep out the damp. He remembered when he was young, he’d open the window when it rained so he could smell it. Then would put on his little red rubber boots, his bright yellow raincoat, and a blue rain hat and go jump in puddles along the path. In the city, the puddles were inconveniences, even to the children.

“What is it, babe?” he touched Combeferre’s hand. Courfeyrac sat on the radiator in front of him.

“You’ll pay for that if you do that for much longer,” he said, flatly and turned away.

“No, no, don’t do this. Don’t shut me out. Something’s bothering you, did something happen?”

“The Industrial Revolution happened. It’s not something you’d understand… you grew up in the middle of it…”

Courfeyrac looked at him quizzically, “I can’t help if you’re going to be esoteric about it. What is _actually_ bothering you? Did _I_ do something? Did I _not_ do something? It’s not a special day is it?” he took a quick glance at their very full calendrer.

“No, no. It’s nothing like that, sweetheart. Don’t worry. It’s not serious or lasting… It’s my turn to make dinner tonight?”

“No, it’s mine. But if it’s not serious, why won’t you tell me?”

“I just miss…”

“Yes?”

“I miss the stars! We’d see whole galaxies in the country! You’d look out the bedroom window and the universe would come alive! You could nearly reach out and scoop a handful of the universe! Oh, it’s dumb! I’m being silly and sentimental…”

Courfeyrac tapped his chin, “I think we’ll do take out…” he mumbled. “If I give you the cash can you get it. You have at least twice the legs I do so you can go quickly! Please, babe?”

“I guess. It’ll do me good to get out of the house for a bit. Get some city air in my lungs. Reacclimatize myself…” He slipped on his shoes and left.

When he got back, he set the food on the kitchen table, “The restaurant was out of the spicy potato wedges so I got you regular and we have plum sauce so I thought would do you. Sweetheart? Where are you?” he asked looking around.

“In the bedroom!”

“Well, finish up in there and come eat!”

“Let’s eat in here!”

“In the bedroom?” Combeferre asked, a little confused.

“Yeah! Come on! Before the food gets cold!”

Dutifully, Combeferre crossed the apartment and brought their dinner to the bedroom and nearly dropped the paper bags when he passed the threshold.

His sweetheart had drawn the curtains so the room was nearly dark, save for the two-dozen glow in the dark, plastic stars he’d taped to the ceiling the quietly shone.

“Welcome home, babe.” Courfeyrac smiled.

“I should have known it,” Combeferre smiled.

“Known what?” he asked, a little worried he didn’t like it.

“You’re the only star I need!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A always wanted to sleep under the stars, so B sticks some glow in the dark stars to the ceiling above B’s bed.


End file.
